versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Esdeath
Esdeath is the main antagonist of the Akame Ga Kill! ''series. Background Esdeath was born to a tribe of hunters located in one of the northern regions of the world. Even at a young age, she was an excellent hunter, capable of killing massive monsters known as Danger Beasts. She soon learned that only the strong survive in this world by observing the wildlife, but it ended up becoming etched into her mind when she found out that her entire clan had been slaughtered while she was out hunting. She dedicated the rest of her life to becoming the strongest person she could by hunting as much as she could. But resources were scarce, so she moved to the Imperial Capital, where she joined their army. She climber through the ranks very quickly and eventually gained the right to wield her own Teigu. Despite the fact that there were many options, she didn’t really like any of them, except for a highly dangerous one known as Demon’s Extract, which had driven all those who tried to use it insane. Esdeath tamed this Teigu, and it made her even more powerful than she already was. As the top-ranking general in the Empire, she became one of the most feared people in the whole world. Stats 'Attack Potency:' At least 'Small City Level, likely '''City Level casually (Easily froze a river. Superior to Budo, who can cause storms.), possibly Small Country Level (Superior to practically all other Teigu users, including Wave with Mastema and Grand Chariot, who can evenly match Shikoutazer.) | Multi-Continent Level (12.73 Petatons of TNT. Caused a storm that spanned a large part of the planet.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged lightning from Budo's storm clouds while fighting Akame.) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before.) Durability: '''At least '''City Level (Can take hits from an evolved Tatsumi, who can fight evenly against Budo.), likely Small Country Level (See Attack Potency) | Multi-Continent Level (Should be equal to her own AP.) Hax: Summoning, Time Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Weather Manipulation, Life Creation (Can breath life into her ice creations. Once created a living horse out of ice. Her Ice Calvary technique revolves around creating a living army of centaurs), Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Demon's Extract influence), Resistance to Illusions (Was unfazed by Spectator's illusions), Resistance to Harmful Sounds (Described Heavy Pressure's Trump Card, Nasty Voice, as a sound akin to a mere fly buzzing in her ear), Resistance to Fire and Heat (Her ice walls did not melt upon making contact with Die Leagur's fire orb, which can reduce human to only their bones, and was completely unaffected by Tyrant's fire breath) Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled warrior from a young age. Climbed through the Empire's ranks with ease and became their deadliest general.) Stamina: Very High (Endured a long fight agaisnt hundreds of foes without tiring out at all.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Extreme Mental Fortitude:' Esdeath’s mind is highly resistance to supernatural interferences. She was the only person not to go insane from drinking Demon’s Extract. She has also been able to resist the illusions caused by Spectator. *'Sharp Senses:' Esdeath is capable of sensing other people’s presences from afar. *'Demon’s Extract:' An incredibly powerful Teigu that grants her the power to create ice out of nowhere while also boosting her strength tremendously. Esdeath has various techniques and creative uses for the ice she can make. **'Weiss Schnabel:' Esdeath shoots a barrage of icicles at the enemy. At her strongest, she can make hundreds of them in a single instant. **'Grauhorn:' Esdeath causes a large spike of ice to come out of either the ground or any other surface she may choose. **'Hagelsprung:' Esdeath summons a massive block of ice. **'Freeze Capture:' Esdeath encases the enemy in a block of ice to impede their movement. It has also been used as an instant counter move when she was touched by Tatsumi. **'Ice Shields:' Esdeath can use her ice as a way to protect herself. She has used it as both separate shields with multiple layers, and small armors to cover her blind spots. **'Flight:' Esdeath can make floating ice around her body, which, in turn, allows her to fly. **'Ice Cavalry:' Esdeath has created tens of thousands of soldiers made of ice. These are capable of attacking enemies on their own. **'Ice Horse:' Esdeath can summon an ice horse for herself. **'Mahapadma:' Esdeath’s trump card. Shefreezes space and time for a brief moment, which she can use however she pleases. However, she can only use it once per day, and targets that can resist the cold are capable of moving within her stopped time. **'Ice Storm: Commander-In-Chief:' Esdeath’s ultimate technique. By absorbing all of her Ice Cavalry troops at once, she gains enough power to severely amplify her powers. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Esdeath gains the ability to cause a massive snow storm. By giving her a constant source of ice, she has a much easier time creating constructs. ***'Ice Tree:' Esdeath creates a large tree that shoots out icicles. ***'Ice Blender:' A makeshift giant blender created from large icicles. ***'Ice Prosthetics:' If she loses a limb in battle, she is capable of replacing it with an ice version of said limb, and she can even weaponize them. ***'Ice Armor:' She can form a full suit of armor with her ice. Equipment *'Rapier: '''Esdeath’s only weapon. It’s a standard rapier with no special features. Key '''Base | Amped by Comander-In-Chief' It should be noted that Commander-In-Chief required her to use Ice Cavalry that she had been building over the past few days, so it can technically be considered as something that requires prep time. However, her Ice Cavalry is considered a standard part of her arsenal, so she can most likely access them in most fights without it being considered prep. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Created a big ice crystal. *Easily overpowered Seryu. *Froze a river. *Casually sliced through several Danger Beasts. *Made a massive tower of ice with enough altitude to see the curvature of the Earth. *Easily overpowered a massive Danger Beast. *Destroyed Najenda's eye and her arm. *Impaled Susanoo. *Impaled Leone. *Easily overpowered several Night Raid members. *Destroyed Susanoo. *Casually smashed a woman's face against a wall. *Destroyed dozens of cannonballs. *With Commander In-Chief, caused a storm large enough to cover a small chunk of the planet. *Stopped attacks from Incursio's fused form. *Slashed her own arm off with her bare hand. *Evenly matches an amped Akame. *Destroyed Akame's sword. Speed/Reactions *Moved faster than Tatsumi with Incursio. *Avoided shots from Mine's Pumpkin. *Fended off Susanoo and Tatsumi at the same time. *Dodged natural lightning summoned by Budo. *Reacted to dozens of cannonballs. *Evenly matches an amped Akame. Durability/Endurance *Tanked jumping off the back of a dragon that was flying. *Takes hits from Susanoo and Tatsumi. *Taking hits from Tatsumi. *Went on fighting after having lost an arm. *Resisted drinking blood that caused others to go insane. Skill/Intelligence *Utterly humiliated the hero of the Northern Tribes. *Killed 40,000 enemies by burying them alive. *Tamed a Danger Beast. *Kidnapped Tatsumi. *Najenda estimated that she’d need the equivalent of a million soldiers just to beat her. *Invented her own trump card. *Tortured Leone. *Fought evenly against a doped up Akame. *Can easily take on the equivalent of a million soldiers. *Was able to hunt down Danger Beasts as a child. Weaknesses *Using a lot of power leaves her incapable of using it for a while. *Can only use Mahapadma once a day. *People who can resist ice can move within Mahapadma's stopped time. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame Ga Kill! Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Yanderes Category:Small City Level Category:City Level Category:Small Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Super Form Users